


This Nearly was Mine

by Shiiyo



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Sad Sasuke, Sad?, SasuNaru - Freeform, Short Drabble, Themes of Loneliness, idk if its gonna be a lemon yet, mentioning of death, two or three chapter drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiiyo/pseuds/Shiiyo
Summary: No one wants to be alone. He couldn't afford to be—not again.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 8





	This Nearly was Mine

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 5am. please dont be surprised to discover that, in my utter exhaustion, id created some errors within my work. 
> 
> i originally intended to complete this all at once, but deemed it best to expand this into a two or three part drabble. we'll see how it goes. (it starts with a flashback)

_Uchiha Sasuke struggled to the ends of the dark, suffocating abyss, gathering himself towards a sand-like surface away from the melee of crashing waves and howling winds. Mechanic, gray waters, separate from the waves, tugged him to the saturated shoreline. The ends of the dark water washed over his pale ankles and rocked against the dryland. The darkness continued to dwell as concerned, cerulean irises glazed over the dreary sight. The waves pooled about his waist, inching towards his shivering shoulders and fidgeting, calloused palms. The water captured his weary skin and threadbare clothes._

_His head rose cautiously under the splash of the waves, and spluttering out helplessly, he clenched the mud of the dryland and pulled himself an inch closer to salvation. As immobilized as he was, his desire was not to wash away. Storms were beginning to collect above, and Sasuke hung low with feeble elbows propped onto land._

_The flow of the waters quickened, but his distress seemed to dissolve into pieces when a petite, tanned hand grasped his damp, cool skin, and reeled him further from the waves that approached the shore. His body shifted through the sand, scraping against rocks, insects, and such as the strong limb carried him. Stronger than his own, at least. The individual proffered an affable, young grin, but the storm, as did the light pattering of drizzle and the appearance of lightning stretched about the sky, took away the beauty of it._

_Uchiha Sasuke shivered inadvertently under the crisp showers, the droplets forming silvery beads over his onyx tresses and brows under the gray sky. Glancing beside himself and over the muddy sand, he informally met his exuberant rescuer of gold, cerulean, and tan. The male, of about his age, did not find it a priority to eye him back until Sasuke’s curt inquiry._

_“Where did you come from?”_

_The male looked his way, finally, to analyze the Uchiha’s calculated stare that bore into him. Then, as the other boy convulsed and doubled over to wretch out a few choking coughs, his eyes narrowed._

_“I’m sorry—” The rasp of his voice made it difficult to deny his genuine sorrow, it seemed so honest. It unnerved the normally skeptical Uchiha just slightly, to not be able to distinguish the boy’s negative characteristics as quickly as he could others. “Your sailboat capsized.”_

_“Sailboat…” Sasuke murmured in thought, then paused to face the hush of the wind and blow of the waters. He forced his mind to recollect the previous events before he washed up ashore, then vaguely recalled himself writhing around in an uncontrollable kayak before it was violently turned by its front. “It was a kayak,” he corrected the other softly, and his breath hitched. He grasped the soaked cloth against his chest in immediate discomfort. The male beside him gasped worriedly, and leaned in._

_“Are you… alright?”_

_“What does it look like?” Sasuke choked out, ignoring the pursing of the blond’s lips. He coughed, violently, again. He fell silent until his breathing pattern became routine and calm, and he felt generally relaxed. “This wasn’t supposed to happen,” he groaned._

_“Well, it did,” the stranger affirmed innocently. “But I doubt this will be your last time at sea?” the small male accused with a knowing grin. He had a slight intuition hinting that Sasuke was both a motivated and ambitious individual._

_“What does it matter to you?” the Uchiha answered slowly, eyes narrowing at the drizzle above, “I don’t remember what went over my head over shore. I think I was trying to get somewhere, soon, or else I would have never gone in.”_

_“As much of a jerk you seem to be, I wish you could’ve gotten where you had to be. Safely,” the blond mused for several moments, “you must have gone in there for something urgent.”_

_Sasuke chuckled dryly in return. “Like I could have gotten anywhere with a kayak and no paddles. They’d been whisked away by the waters.”_

_“But at least you were brave.” The other boy swept a golden spike from his eye. The last Uchiha lifted a brow. Thunder pounded land in the distance._

_“Sure,” he agreed flatly, then continued, almost hesitantly, “what... made you want to save me?”_

_The boy scratched his disordered locks thoughtfully in response. “Am I really supposed to have an answer to that?”_

_“It’s a question for a reason, usuratonkachi.”_

_The boy scrunched his nose at the insult. He didn’t like that, but he figured Sasuke couldn’t help it, somehow. “No name-calling, teme!” he warned irritably, but the anger melted into something indistinguishably indifferent seconds after, “and at any rate, I’d like to think that you’d do the same for me if I were in trouble, whether I knew you or not. It’s not like it’s a bond type of thing… it’s just, if you see someone in grave danger, you can’t just sit there and let the worst happen.”_

_Their gazes lock after his statement. Not of scrutiny, or distrust, but of a level of impartiality Sasuke never experienced before. They were equals, and nothing was mangled into some vitriolic form of competition. They were both humans believing in human morals. His clan never reflected these notions._

_“So what?” Sasuke husked, “you want a ‘thank you’?”_

_The boy immediately waved a dismissive hand at him. “Expressing your appreciation probably isn’t your strong suit, and I don’t wanna sit here and act like I would believe it, anyway.” He shrugged his shoulders. “But I do want something.”_

_Sasuke raised an eyebrow expectantly, allowing the boy to continue._

_“You owe me your name,” he began smugly, “but since I’m nice, I’ll start first. I’m Uzumaki Naruto!”_

_“It’s not like you’re feet away, idiot. I can_ hear _you,” the Uchiha glared at the Uzumaki’s exclamation, “and I don’t owe you anything.” Sasuke smirked dastardly at the boy’s sudden bewilderment._

_“Like hell you don’t!” Naruto charged with a raised fist, but before he started grousing, Sasuke rose a placating palm in front of him._

_“Uchiha Sasuke,” he said simply, and watched the Uzumaki visibly relax. His eyes then roamed upwards, latching onto that same, cheeky grin he’d seen moments ago as the rain intensified. The clouds grew thicker and darker, but that served as no deterrence to the boy’s content._

And Sasuke would never admit it, he decided, maybe because at the time, he hadn’t been for sure. But this very smile would become his motivation for any and everything he faced; every single struggle and ordeal moving forward. 

  
  
  



End file.
